Multilamellar immunoliposome vesicles containing Nystatin A were compared with free Nystatin A for toxicity to H9 cells and for antiviral activity in vitro. Preliminary results show that the liposomal Nystatin A is as active as free drug in the inhibition of HIV replication in H9 cells. Immunoliposome preparation is being modified to make it more specific for HIV-infected cells. The antiviral activity of these immunoliposome preparations will be further studied in in vitro cultures of H9 cells.